Revenge for Raccoons
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Teenagers not only dealing with boys and school, but with the battle of becoming famous and dueling bands. Kagome, Rin, Sango, Ayame, and Yami's life is all but what a normal one is. Let's give this high school/band fic a try and R&R. Rated M:forlanguage.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and Company.

=D Get ready!

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting the Crew

* * *

I sit here day in and day out waiting for something to change. I am your normal sixteen year old high school student, I have a band and I want to make it big. I go to Shikon No Tama high school in Tokyo, Japan, with my four best friends. I am Kagome Higurashi, I have dark brown eyes and black mid-waist hair. Sango Honda, Rin Yuki, Ayame Hongo, and Yami Mori, they are my best friends and also my band mates. Our band is our life, it rules everything we do and is top priority; above family that is. Our band is Revenge for Raccoons, cool name huh? Right now I am waiting for them to come pick me up, in Yami's neon green Jeep Wrangler with black skulls with bows painted on it. It was Friday, our last day of school for a three day weekend and the end of school was just around the corner. I grab my messenger bag and my guitar case, then headed down stair to ruffle my little brother's hair before I slip on my shoes. I live on a shrine, Sunset Shrine to be exact, so I have to walk down a lot of steps to get to the sidewalk. I reached the last step just as I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin hit my ears, loudly. Yami skidded the jeep to a stop and popped out of the top, standing on the seat because she likes to be tall. She was waving like a mad women putting to the passenger seat, indicated that it was my turn to have shot gun. I ran to the other side of the street and hopped in, right away joining the chorus of voices singing the song.

It takes fifteen minutes to get to my school from my house by car, thirty if your walking. It's a smallish creative arts school, it focuses a lot on hands on learning. We listened to the radio all the way to school then put our iPods in our ears and walked in a line to the front of our school, the first one of us to talk was Rin.

"Our we ready for a fantastic day of school, then a sleep over and party at Yami's?" Rin asked excitedly with her hazel eyes sparking. Rin is the shortest of all of us, she is only about 5 feet and wears very bright and vivid clothing. She wears her light brown hair in a pixie cut with black low lights. Rin was our keyboardist, she is amazing and wacky with a keyboard in front of her. Yami rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the school, she was the bad ass of the group. She was always getting in trouble for one thing or another.

"I don't think it's much of a party if number one it's just us and number two we're practicing most of the time." Yami was our drummer, I think most of her attitude goes back to that. Her hair is very long, to her knee's long. It's blue black with neon green bangs and underneath, she wear heavy make-up and dark clothes. She is always carrying a pair of drum sticks in her hands and always tapping. She is 5 foot six inches and always complains about being short. Sango and Ayame were sharing earphones at the moment listen to Sango's new bass song for school, Ayame was banging her head happily half listening to Yami.

"Yami, you never want to invite anyone else, your anti-social.." I said laughing at her glaring face. Ayame giggled and pulled Sango earphone out of her ear, then skipped to Yami. Ayame had unusual red, straight hair, it use to be so nice…Until she cut it into that half frizzy straight scene hair cut. She looks good with it so I guess it works. Her eyes are a gorgeous green/blue color, and her neutral colored make up makes them pop. She is more of the greener one out of all of us. She wear earth tones and is always trying to plant a tree. Ayame is our random instrumentalist, she plays what ever we need her too. Like violin, guitar, banjo, saxophone, and many others (Her parents were music freaks). Ayame is the same height as me, 5 foot 4 inches and is a wolf demon. When she reached Yami, she kissed her on the cheek. Yami scowled and walked to her locker.

"What did I say about that? People are going to get the wrong idea and I'll never get a boyfriend." Yami scolded as she shoved books in her locker. Sango chuckled.

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you don't stop scaring all of them." Sango said making us all laugh, but Yami who blushed and growled. Sango was the tallest of us at 5 foot 10 inches. She has waist length dark brown hair with hot pink highlights. She wear guy like clothing. You know, like basket ball shorts and sweat pants, because she has gym and dance everyday. We had all the core same classes but math, in which Yami is in a higher math class. First period was Criminal Justice, they took it because it was an easy A for their junior year. They walk into their classes run and seat on top of the desk in the front of the room, they've had this teacher since freshman year and she loves them. "Hey, Mrs. W!" Sango said sitting on the teacher's desk. "You missed me right?"

"Yes, I missed your ass all over my desk, Sango." Mrs. W said pushing her off of the desk and on to the floor. Mrs. W is one of the most honest teachers, she tells you how it is and that is why we like her. The school bell rang and we sat in our seat and pulled out our perfect murder essay. We all look at Yami's whose is like ten pages long, her was probably the most detailed in the class because she is very violent. One of our close friends, Miruko Houshi, sat behind me, he poked me in the back. I turned around to look at him, he smiled and passed me a note.

'_Can I come to the party tonight? I'll bring friends and alcohol! ;) ~M' _One of the most important things in a teenagers life is booze, well not important but we like it. I wrote back a note telling him, that it was Yami's party ask her. Class was going smoothly, until the door was thrown open and the person we all hated rushed into the door. Inuyasha Tashio, he was a inu-hanyou, but that's not why we hated him. He was a jerk and thought he was better than us at everything. Music, dance, studying, and sports, though he wasn't at all, or at least from what we saw he wasn't. "I am so sorry, teacher." Inuyasha said out of breath, "My alarm didn't go off, my car wouldn't start and my cell phone was missing." I giggled, knowing that it was probably a prank played on him by his older half brother, Sesshomaru., who was another one of our good friends and a senior. Inuyasha handed Mrs. W his essay and took his seat next to Miruko and behind Yami. We watched Cased Closed the rest of class learning about, well nothing. The continued you on with much of nothing because finals were close and everyone was suppose to be studying outside of school. The next time they meet up again is independent music study in which basically they just play their on compositions and get graded for it. Kagome strummed on her guitar humming to the tune she was lightly playing.

"Can we all play One Girl Revolution?" Kagome asked plugging her guitar into the amp. Ayame pulls out a set of bongos and Yami plays along with her cymbals and bass drum, in joined Rin playing the keyboard to a bell like melody. Sango and Kagome started singing together.

'_I wear a disguise_

_I'm just your average jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the superchick within_

_And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

At this moment Kagome and Sango join in playing the bass and guitar with a rough sound and all the girls join in for the choruses.

_[CHORUS]_

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_And I'm a one girl revolution [x3]_

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl_

_I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone..._

_[CHORUS]_

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world..._

_And I'm a one girl revolution [x3]_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_[CHORUS]_

_I'll be everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I__'ll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

_[CHORUS]_

_everything that I want to be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world'_

Their teacher and the rest of the class starts clapping once they stop playing. Kagome and Sango panting from singing. (If you want to hear the real girls do it, I'll link it on my home page. That how I picture Sango and Kagome singing.) Yami hopped over the school drum set to let another student have a turn from the rest of class. Rin packed up her keyboard into it's case and Ayame gave the bongos back to their teacher. The boy who took over the drums was Koga Ookami, a wolf demon who has a thing for Kagome. Kagome didn't like his cocky rich ass attitude. Kagome drank some water and took out a notebook and wrote something down in it. Sango all but passed out on the floor panting, she always said music took more energy out of her then running five miles in thirty minutes. Which for all you un-sporty people like me, that's like near impossible or your just really good at running. The school bell rang and the group head to get their lunch, then go to the art room to work on a project for English class. "So, I think we should all head home, call and invite random people while we're packing. Then go to Yami's house at like six with our bags and ready to PAR-TAE!" I said a little hyper after eating, which I usually was after lunch. I think it is because I don't eat until lunch and it is all the sugar at once. Yami wasn't thrilled with the ideal of having strangers in her house, even with her there. We had to go to English as soon as we convinced Yami it was a good idea to have a change in pace. English is our elective language and boy is it hard. There was so many different rules to it, then there was contradictions to those rules. Like, I before E except after C, when in god's green earth am I going to really need to know that? I don't plan on going to America and I could care less about the tourist that come here.

Once school was over Yami dropped me off at my house and I had to start my plans for the big night ahead. Party, practicing and alcohol! The first thing I have to do is call Miruko and tell him it is a go for the booze and his friends…

* * *

Word Count: 2060

* * *

So, the school and most of the teacher are based off of my school, Avon Grove Charter School.

Yami Mori is based off of me, so that is why she is not in the tv or manga series. Her name means darkness forest. Forest of Darkness.

Anyway, first chapter with more to come. If you like review and add it to your alert list.

Much love,

I'm-Painting-the-World-Gray


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha.

The song is mine though.

* * *

I dressed for the party, a Revenge for Raccoon shirts that we had made last year for our first concert and a pair of skinny jeans. I stuffed a red messenger bag full of clothes, not knowing exactly when I would be making it home again. Left at note for my mom and ran out the door, only accomplishing tripping down all those stairs. I was luckily okay and perfectly fine, Yami on the other hand almost ran out of her Jeep to save me. Did I mention she is a demon? A cat demon to be exact, she hides her ears at school because people like to pull on them. They are cute like black triangles with green tips, but that's off topic. I was in the back this time, in-between Ayame and Rin, the most hyper girls you've ever met. Add on the fact we were going to Yami's house and throwing a party, yup lucky Sango…

We pull up to this huge mansion with three floors, unbeknown to a lot of people Yami is loaded. The whole third floor, is her bedroom. It is huge, you literally walk up the stairs and everything is there. That's where the party is going to be at, the butler will usher people into the elevator and party on the third floor. We get out of the Jeep and Saya runs to meet us, shockingly Yami's mother. She is leaving with Miro soon, so we can throw our party, she is taking him away until the end of our three day weekend. She pretty cool, since she had Yami when she was sixteen and she knows Yami's a nork. Nork is a nerd and a dork, two parts of a whole. We say that to make Yami mad, it makes her fangs pop out, ha it's scary. Saya is running her mouth at 200 miles per hour, it's pretty insane to watch, it makes my jaw hurt. Miro walks out the front door looking grumpy.

"Hi, Uncle Miro!" We all scream at him, except Yami and Saya, who kiss him on his cheek.

"Well, we're leaving, have fun!" Saya said cheery as she scolds Miro for look like an old man. We rush inside and put our bags in Yami's closet, which incase your wondering is like the size of two normal size bedrooms. Then we put all the valuables in there and lock the door, you know, want nothing stolen. We cleaned up on a lot and brought up a cooler, then the butler came in carrying a keg with Miruko behind carrying some boxes. Yami was excited about the keg, she likes doing keg stands and showing off her raw talent.

"Ladies, this is a huge home." Miruko said slightly impressed, looking around the room.

"It's Yami's house, this is her bedroom." Sango said in a monotone manner. She has a crush on Miruko but she won't admit it, because she's afraid he'll only want her for sex. Sango flopped on the couch and I looked at the rest of the girls, who smirked evilly in return. I mouthed, '1.…2.…..3..." and we all ran and jumped on Sango. "Damn it, every time I sit on the couch." Sango said struggling not to laugh while pushing us all off. Not soon after people start to come into the room talking and dancing to the stereo. I was unimpressed, I couldn't find anyone I wanted to talk to but my friends, who were talking to their other friends. I went to the empty side of the room and picked up one of the guitars. I started strumming and before I knew it I was writing a song.

'You left me to die,

but instead I cried.

I wish I know,

Oh why that hoe.

I treated you with love,

you flew like a dove.

The world died,

and I fried.

Gotta listen now!

Blood falling from the sky,

tears from my eyes.

Running away from life,

wishing for a knife.

Getting harder by the days,

weeks are only a haze.

Black is my heart,

did it hurt?

Oh did it hurt…

Ohhhhh Yesssss

I cry in the night,

I can't see the light.

Bags under my eyes,

But you only say bye.

It is tough,

maybe I don't have enough.

Could I just die,

would you cry?

I can't think,

Oh oh no.

Blood falling from the sky,

tears from my eyes.

Running away from life,

wishing for a knife.

Getting harder by the days,

weeks are only a haze.

Black is my heart,

did it hurt?

It's everywhere. No matter where.

It's in her BRAINNNN

It's caused her to go INSANEEEEEEE.'

I enjoyed it so much I decided to write it down and make a mental note to practice it later when everyone left. When I finish writing the notes down a shadow spilled over the paper, I looked up into a pair of golden eyes and smiled. "My my, it is an honor to be in the presence of the mighty Sesshomaru." I said while standing up to bow, "What might I have done to get this incredible honor?"

"You were over here by yourself, you needed a friend, doll." Sesshomaru sat sitting on an amp near me and smiling. "You know, it was cool to be emo in the eighth grade."

I sat down on the floor Indian style and glared at him, "I happen to know no one here but my friends and you. I focus on my music more then making friends, you know that." He chuckled and turned his head to looking at the elevator, I turned to see what he was looking at. Inuyasha walked out of the elevator with his arm wrapped tightly around Kikyo's waist. Kikyo was his fuck buddy or in old terms girlfriend. Important fact: she a whore and hates me. I scowl and look away grabbing the guitar to play the scales. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half-brother, they didn't quite get along because Inuyasha is an ass. I heard everyone start cheering as they walked in, that just caused my anger to rise. I stopped playing the guitar and went to mingle with people, who I did not know. Sesshomaru just sat there and watched me as I found Koga, I did something stupid then. I blame it on being drunk and angry, I kissed Koga, well more like I made babies with his mouth. It was nice though, my only after thought was Ayame and how she must hate me now. Yami got mad and screamed everybody out, which caused Koga to pull away smiling like an idiot. I was so mad at myself and ran to the bathroom, how could I do this to myself. Ayame walked into the bathroom and kneeled down beside me.

"I'm not mad at you Kagome, how could I be? You saw Inuyasha and Kikyo, whom ruined your solo fun and you wanted to "get back" at them. Though I don't know how kissing Koga did that, but hey. Who am I to judge my best friend?" Ayame hugged and walked me out of the bathroom to lay on Yami's bed.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party guys, I feel so bad about it." I said staring at them like a kitten who scratched the couch up. Yami sigh and laid down next to me.

"It's okay, I wasn't having fun anyway." Yami said. "No one wanted to play beer pong with me." Yami was such a tomboy, it surprised me. When I first met her in forth grade, she wore pink glittery dresses and pranced around everywhere, but I soon realized that was not the true Yami. Yami was meant to be a punk gothic tomboy, which fit her lovely. She stood up on her bed and jumped around until Miruko walked out of the elevator.

"Wow, Yami I did not know you had such a side to you." Miruko said chuckling. "Do you mind if me and a few friends spent the night? We all planned on getting piss ass drunk and told all of our parents we were spending the night at each other's house." Yami was a little upset, but Miruko was her first friend that she ever made.

"Of course Miruko, you guys can sleep in the closet on futons." Yami said smirking. "It's very roomy!"

"That's fine with me." He said smirking right back at her. " It just gives us a perfect opportunity to sniff all your underwear." Yami screamed in frustration and chased him down the stairs, of course we had to follow. With the video camera and the first aid kit, you never know what's going to happen when Yami and Miruko are involved. I was too busy giggling and walking backwards that I walked into a wall, which was weird because I grew up in this house, I knew where all the walls were.

"Why is Miruko being chased by Yami?" asked a husking voice behind me, my eyes grew wide as I reached up and rubbed my hands all over someone's face. "Kagome, quiet it, you don't taste good." I turned around to see Sesshomaru and I breathed a sigh of relief as I pointed the camera into his face.

"The mighty Sesshomaru, would you like to help a lonely peasant girl tape Miruko's death because he stated that a Prince like you would smell the crotch of her undergarments if you were to sleep in her closet." I said while bowing to him while holding out the camera to him. He was about to take it when someone ruined our little moment.

"How did you teach that slut to act like that, Sess? I have been trying to train her for years." I turned to see Inuyasha smirking at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and waited for Sesshomaru to grab the camera from me. Once he grabbed it, I dusted myself off and skipped with the rest of the girls to find Yami and Miruko. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru followed behind us with the video camera.

"Today we are following a crazy adolescent cat demon on the hunt for a perverted monk. Let us watch how she catches her prey." I said like a safari television show host. Miruko ran past them panting and screaming for them to help. "The wails of the monk are just causing the female cat to go insane. Like a domesticated cat and kitty nip." Ayame and Rin giggled as Sango glared at Miruko wanted to chase him, but knowing this was Yami's fight. Not long after they found Yami straggling Miruko by a giant pole barn (Goggle it if you don't know what it is) in Yami's back yard. Sesshomaru handed the camera to Rin, saying something about they can't have him killed and jail. He pulled the trashing Yami off of the gasping Miruko and sat her down on the ground. "Maid Yami, you must listen to what the Lord Sesshomaru is going to tell you, he is our Master after all. What he says is final." I said in a stern voice.

"Yami, no matter how perverted and rude, Monk Miruko, might be, he is still a friend to the mighty Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru roared in a royal tone, as Yami's slightly bowed her head. "I can not have you killing him, first it would not be lady like and second I'd have to go through the struggle of finding a new monk for my Kingdom." Incase you are confused, let me explain, the whole peasant, maid, and royalty thing. It was a game we all use to play as children and it just kind of stuck as nicknames and inside jokes. Sesshomaru was the Prince, I was a peasant girl, Yami was a maid, Miruko was a monk, Sango was a knight, Ayame was a cook, Rin was a gypsy, and Inuyasha was the evil wizard like dude. Yeah, we had wonderful imagination, Inuyasha probably doesn't even remember playing with us. He has turned into such a jerk, he followed us out to save Miruko though and is puzzled as hell, as to why Yami is half crying for what Sesshomaru said to her.

"I am sorry, Your Highness." she said bowing to him, "He just said such cruel things to me, it caused my demon to flare more then normal. I would never have killed him, I would have stopped once he was unconscious." Yami looked up at him. "Please don't send me away to a different kingdom or fire me, I have been your maid for many long hard…" Yami was interrupted by the asshole.

"What crack are you smoking, Yami?" Inuyasha asked. "Your not our maid, Sesshomaru isn't a Prince or anything. What are you talking about!"

"Of course he wouldn't remember." Ayame said.

"He's imagination was killed by the slut." Sango said shaking her head slightly.

"Only the good Princes and servants remember." Rin said glaring full out at Inuyasha.

"His kingdom must have died, all those poor villagers." Kagome said.

"I'll save them!" Yami screamed, kind of out of no where.

"Let us pray for all the dead souls." Miruko said.

"What the hell? I am so confused. Why did I even want to stay here, Kikyo offered for me to sleep at her place." Inuyasha said starting to walk away.

"The game we use to play when we were little, brother, is what we are all talking about." Sesshomaru said calmly, he was always calm. "We never stopped playing it after you left to have sex and play house." We all looked at Inuyasha as his body just stood there, like a stone for a little while. "We don't play it with such passion as before, but we return to it, every once and a while."

"You are still playing that baby game? Ha! Am I the only one that grew up?" Inuyasha said shocked at the fact that they even remembered that game, he sure as hell did not. I started to growl at him and glaring, Ayame joined in too. We were so mad, he was the one who originally made up the pretend game.

It is going to be one interesting night.

Word count: 2383

* * *

Please Review!

Love, I-AM-PAINTING-THE-WORLD-GRAY


End file.
